


Мотивация

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra





	Мотивация

– Хоть убей, я не понимаю, почему мы должны это делать! – возмущался Леонард Маккой, пока они с Джимом шли по коридору «Энтерпрайза».

– Потому что это наша обязанность, – ответил Джим, светясь от предвкушения.

– Тоже мне, обязанность, – забубнил доктор, когда они оказались у поворота, – веселиться будешь ты, а мне выполнять роль массовки. О нет, только не он! – с проворством горного козла Маккой запрыгнул обратно за угол. – Кажется, гоблин снова вышел на охоту.

Джим осторожно выглянул в коридор. Так и было, Спок, следуя неискоренимым вулканским инстинктам, снова занимался тем, что отлавливал праздно шатающихся, на его взгляд, членов экипажа и начинал полоскать им мозги по поводу необыкновенной пользы труженического энтузиазма, необходимости карьерного роста и премудростей профессиональной этики.

– Мистер Чехов и мистер Сулу, – назидательным тоном отца семейства вопрошал вулканец, – правильно ли я понимаю, что вы направлялись в тренажёрный зал, чтобы улучшить ваши спортивные навыки?

– Не совсем так, мистер Спок, – признался Пашка, за что получил болезненный щипок от Сулу. Джим хмыкнул, простачок выдал их с лейтенантом с потрохами, чем заработал себе и своему другу незабываемую возможность прослушать трёхчасовую лекцию о пользе здорового образа жизни и растлевающем влиянии на организм пагубной лени.

– Джим, кажется, мы их потеряли, – задумчиво поделился доктор Маккой.

– Не волнуйся, я это исправлю, – храбро заявил Кирк, для пущего эффекта, закатывая рукава жёлтой форменки по локоть.

– Пф, – отреагировал доктор, – только не перестарайся. Разве не тебя вчера на целый час увели на смотровую площадку для проверки твоих астрономических знаний, после того как ты заступился за старшину Лесли?

– Меня, – гордо ответил Джим и подмигнул Боунзу, – но моя цель оправдывает мелкие трудности. К тому же я такой благородный, что сам себе удивляюсь, – заявил он на прощание и бесстрашно ринулся аккурат в эпицентр воспитательной активности старпома.

– Как же, благородный, – заворчал Боунз, – ты просто свихнувшийся мазохист.

– …именно поэтому мой долг как старшего по званию проводить вас до тренажёрного зала, – продолжал вещать Спок перед потерявшими надежду на какое-либо спасение офицерами, – там мы разработаем наиболее эффективный план ваших занятий.

– Ух ты! – Джим от души хлопнул старпома по плечу, вложив в это нехитрое приветствие всё своё радостное воодушевление и.., можно сказать, дружелюбие, – звучит просто божественно! А для меня ты тоже что-нибудь разработаешь?

– Капитан? – обернулся вулканец, неосознанно потирая неприкосновенную для большинства живущих во Вселенной существ часть тела, – что вы здесь делаете?

– Я просто не мог пройти мимо подобных обещаний, – радостно сообщил Джим, активно делая тайные знаки опущенной ладонью Сулу и Чехову. До Хикару дошло быстрее, подхватив хлопающего глазами Пашку под руку, он уволок его за угол, аккурат в спасительные руки доктора Маккоя.

– Возмутительное неповиновение, – сообщил Джиму Спок, когда сообразил, что потенциальные последователи его метода оздоровления исчезли безвозвратно. – Экипаж совершенно отбился от рук.

– Да что ты? – поразился Джим, стараясь не начать улыбаться прямо в лицо вулканцу, а оставаться серьёзным капитаном, удручённым аморальным поведением собственных подчинённых.

– Вот именно! – подтвердил Спок, обрадовавшись, что обрёл в лице Джима Кирка единомышленника по борьбе с тунеядством. – Сначала лейтенант Ухура опоздала на свою смену на целых семь минут, потом в рабочем табеле Кэрол Маркус обнаружился пропуск в двадцать четыре минуты. Того и гляди офицеры перестанут ходить на свои дежурства.

Несомненно это заявление должно было повергнуть капитана в шок, но, увы, капитан был слишком занят борьбой со своей лицевой мускулатурой, чтобы достойно ответить старпому. А потому Спок продолжил свою обличительную тираду.

– Лейтенант Лесли поменялся сменами с мистером Кайлом, доктор Маккой не сдал сегодня отчёт по медицинскому оборудованию, а Монтгомери Скотт перенёс плановую проверку варп-ядра на завтра. И это только вершина айсберга. Предлагаю, немедленно отправиться и проинспектировать инженерный отсек.

Спок многозначительно задрал бровь, а Джим всё-таки проиграл отчаянную борьбу с собственными эмоциями, в результате чего улыбка осветила его лицо, повергнув старпома в пучину вулканской печали.

– Вы считаете моё предложение смешным? – обиделся он. – И не хотите идти со мной в инженерный отсек?

Похоже, второе оскорбило Спока, даже больше чем первое, в результате чего улыбка Джима расцвела ещё ярче.

– Может, мы лучше постоим здесь? – предложил он. – И обсудим мой вчерашний отчёт? Что скажешь? – это был беспроигрышный вариант, дававший Кирку как минимум двадцать минут и как максимум – вечность. Краем глаза он заметил, как Боунз из-за угла показал ему большой палец. Троица за поворотом благополучно покинула место воспитательного инструктажа, в то время как Джим остался в полной власти наставленческих порывов своего старпома, благо почва для всестороннего раскрытия менторского потенциала была более чем плодородная.

Но прежде чем Спок успел дойти до разбора первого подпункта второго пункта отчёта, личный коммуникатор Джима издал приглушённый писк.

– О, надо же, Скотти зовёт нас в зал совещаний, похоже, нам пора! – воодушевился Кирк.

– Джим, ты ведь знал, что главный инженер не на своём посту, – вновь надулся Спок, когда они оказались в кабине турболифта, – покрываешь безалаберное отношение к работе своих подчинённых, что совершенно непрофессионально.

– А если я скажу, что это было необходимо? – широко улыбнувшись, спросил Джим, в то время как они вплотную подошли к двери зала совещаний.

– С трудом могу представить твою мотивацию, – отозвался Спок и первым вошёл в распахнувшиеся двери.

Джим легонько подтолкнул его вперёд, а потому избежал внушительного залпа конфетти, обрушившегося на голову и плечи вулканца.

– СЮРПРИИИИЗ!!! – самозабвенно заорали притаившиеся в зале совещаний старшие офицеры.

– С Днём Рождения!!! – не менее громогласно возвестил Джим, а потом наклонившись поближе к старпому, добавил проникновенным шёпотом. – А что касается мотивации, то теперь ты должен разрешить мне подёргать тебя за ушки.


End file.
